Missing You
by pook
Summary: A preshow look at Mike and Kate six months after Watson's Bay and then just before Kate was posted to Hammersley
1. Chapter 1

**Missing You **

Pairing – MK

Rating – PG13

Summary – A preshow look at Mike and Kate six months after Watson's Bay and then just before Kate was posted to Hammersley

Author's note – A zillion thanks for Cami beta-ing my story.

Disclaimer - I don't own them but I promise to return the crew to the boat when I've finished.

* * *

**Missing You : ****Chapter 1: Mike**** part 1**

_Near __Kwahr Abd Allah, Persian Gulf, Late March 2003_

Mike Flynn didn't have to look up from his battered copy of the Odyssey to know that his team were restless and bored.

Half way through the watch, his boarding party had been waiting in the room just off the boat deck, fully kitted out with nothing to do and unable to leave in case they had to launch the RHIBs ASAP. The DVD movie had finished an hour earlier, magazines had been flicked through over and over and the chatter among the team was returning yet again to the relevant merits or not of the different football codes, teams and players.

Tolerating the down time better than most of his men, Mike escaped into Odysseus' ten year trek to reach Ithaca. He'd led so many boarding parties that he knew how to manage the stress and fatigue of continuous cycles of long periods of boredom interspersed with short bouts of great tension. The Navy had transferred four experienced XOs from Border Protection Command, which had included Mike, to act as boarding officers to increase the capability of the ships involved in Operation Bastille.

Although the thought of testing himself in real battle was appealing and he liked working with the different navies in the Gulf, he missed the close knit team environment of his patrol boat, and was disappointed that he'd probably lost the likely promotion to captain of a patrol boat if he'd remained in Cairns.

With his feet up on an esky Lieutenant Jeff Barnes reclined in his chair. He was Mike's 21C, his best mate, and a fellow recruit from the patrol boat fleet.

Jeff finished reading the latest letter from his wife, enjoying the news from home and on how his son was doing before carefully folding it up and putting it in his left chest pocket. His hand lingered on for a few seconds as if he was hugging his real family. They were always close to his heart, despite the actual distance they were apart. He'd read it again and again until the next mail call.

Glancing over at the lounging Mike, Jeff wondered how he'd answer Maxine's questions this time. In this letter, and in most of her previous ones, she'd asked about how their mutual best friend, Mike, was doing. They'd all known each other from ADFA, and both had seen the change in him, personally, when he'd returned from Watson's Bay six months before. A quieter and more solemn Mike had no longer been interested in socialising with them, or with anyone else. It hadn't really surprised them that Mike wouldn't talk about it, as he'd always played things close to his chest. Sharing a cabin with Mike meant that Jeff had discovered the problem's name was Kate … but that was all. Mike only ever muttered her name in his sleep. There were only photos of his mother and sister in the cabin they shared and the letters he'd received were only from his parents and siblings, or friends that they both knew. They provided Jeff with no clues as to who she was.

Mike peered over his book after hearing Jeff put his letter away. 'How's Maxine and my godson?"

"They're great, Mike. Ryan – "

"_Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations." _The XO's voice boomed over the PA system.

Sailors jumped up, grabbing their weapons from the rack and raced off to the RHIBs.

In the dark, the two RHIBs powered at full speed toward their target.

On HMAS _Kanimbla_, the radar had detected a suspicious Iraqi boat, hiding in amongst the tall reeds that littered the coast. The Iraqis had been carrying out anti-shipping operations for months, either laying mines or snares against Coalition ships or attacking Kuwaiti trading dhows and fishing boats.

Fourteen heavily armed sailors scanned their arcs, their mouths dry and palms sweaty as the adrenaline increased with every passing minute.

Tucking the Steyr behind his back, Mike Flynn checked their heading. They were slightly off course. "Bravo five one, come to port, five degrees. ETA five minutes, secondaries off, over."

In the other RHIB, Jeff Barnes answered briskly, _"Echo five one, head port, five degrees, secondaries off, out_."

Mike pointed, indicating to his helmsman, Martin Black, to follow the other RHIB.

Martin turned the wheel. "Sir, coming to port, five degrees."

"Good." Mike looked to port, watching the other RHIB cut through the water before turning back to his front.

The heavy Kevlar body armour dug into Mike's ribs and armpits and he yanked it down to momentarily alleviate the discomfort. He scanned the coastline ahead through his binoculars. The new moon and starlight provided just enough light to see the outline of the coast but not much else.

The RHIB bucked violently into the air.

A maelstrom of white water drowned out the sound of metal ripping apart as an underwater snare tore a huge hole in the RHIB's hull.

In a perfect demonstration on the conservation of momentum, men pitched forward, violently, travelling at the same velocity as the boat had been going before it had hit the trap. The five sailors in the front were tossed head over heels and dumped unceremoniously in to the sea. Mike and Martin hit the RHIB's steering console at top speed with terrible force, before being flung backwards.

Knocked unconscious, Mike laid sprawled, on his side, half hanging over the stern of the boat. The binoculars had gouged into Mike's forehead, and his blood flowed freely down the sides of the inflatable. His lower left leg was bent at a horribly unnatural angle. His body armour had provided no protection to his chest, and the impact had broken three of his ribs. With the hull breached, water gushed in, submerging all but Mike's shoulders and head. Only the inflatable sections kept the crippled RHIB afloat and prevented him from drowning.

Martin hadn't fared any better; his chest had taken the full impact, breaking his sternum, several ribs, arm and jaw. Face down, his unconscious body floated, next to Mike's legs.

A mixture of Mike's and Martin's blood slowly turned the water sloshing water in the boat, to red.

Another Iraqi speedboat powered out of the reeds toward the crippled RHIB, reaching the boat in seconds. Pleased with their ambush, the marines ignored the five helpless sailors in the water as they were more interested in the RHIB. When they saw the body floating in the wreckage with the binoculars strap around the neck they were ecstatic. They'd killed an officer. Hearing the second RHIB turn around, the Iraqis retreated to fight another day but not before the Iraqi warrant officer sprayed the men in the water with a quick burst from his AK47.

"Charlie five one, this is Bravo five one. Contact! Out." Jeff yelled into his radio, as he waved his arm to his driver to come along side the stricken RHIB. "Bones, get in the there then we'll pick up the other guys." He was worried for Mike, and all the other guys but his training took over and reminded him to follow his head.

As soon as the medic jumped on board, Jeff directed his boat to pick up the other men. Luckily, they'd escaped relatively unharmed except for two minor bullet grazes and a few bruises.

Steve 'Bones' McCoy, the medic, faced an appalling scene. Using his red light torch, he could see the blood red sea water. Swallowing the acid bile in his mouth, he got on with it, carefully flipping over Black. He felt for a pulse, pleased to find a weak one but no indication of breathing. Martin was still alive, just. There were no other life threatening injuries that he could see. "Buffer, get in here and start CPR. Watch his jaw." Not waiting for a reply, he dragged Black's limp body to the side of the boat, placing his leaden arms over the side which helped his head to stay above the rising water. Steve gave him five quick breaths before the Buffer took over.

Steve approached the unmoving body of the Mike. He leant over him, feeling for a carotid pulse. Steve swore, "Shit!" Those Iraqi bastards had shot Flynn between the eyes. The small entry wound continued to bleed, dripping down his face. Amazingly, Flynn was still breathing and there was a thready pulse. It didn't mean anything though. The large AK47 round could have blown half his brain cortex away but if it hadn't destroyed the brainstem, Mike could still be technically alive as he could still breathe and his heart could beat on for hours.

Swallowing hard, he felt under the back of his helmet for the expected huge exit wound but found none ... and was relieved beyond words when he found there was no sticky bloody grey matter mess or bony skull shards on his hands. It was only then that Steve realised that Mike's facial injury must have been caused by hitting the RHIB's console. Offering a silent prayer to whatever deity was looking over the lieutenant Steve carefully turned him over and inspected the rest of him.

Jeff was shocked at the amount of dark blood covering Mike's face. "Bones?"

"They're alive for now. Medivac now, sir." Steve wrapped a large battle dressing over the wound and around Mike's helmet. He wasn't willing to take his helmet off because of the threat of significant head injuries. Steve was also concerned about the amount of blood loss and that they both might go into shock.

"It's coming. ETA five minutes," Jeff replied. He'd called for an immediate Casevac and an AME Seahawk helicopter from a nearby US ship was immediately despatched.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing you ****: Chapter 2 : Mike part 2**

**

* * *

**

_On board the USNS Comfort, Hospital ship, Persian Gulf, __Late March 2003._

Mike awoke, his eye flickered open to a flash of familiar blonde hair.

He'd woken up next to the woman of his dreams. Reaching for her, Mike wanted to wrap his arms around her, to never let her go. "Kate …"

Kate was a unique and heady mix of beauty, intelligence, and confidence. Mike needed to be inside her, to feel her under him or over him. It didn't matter to him, his desire and love for her was overpowering.

Carol Muntz was pleased, gently removing the man's hands from her shoulders. Her patient was waking up and seemed to be relatively _compos mentis_ if he thought she was his partner.

The two patients assigned to her were Australians, although both had been unconscious for the two days that she'd had them in her ward. The petty officer had had extensive surgery to repair his multiple fractures, while the semi-conscious lieutenant had required hours of surgery to repair his damaged forehead, eye socket and nose fractures as well as the two plates and ten screws fitted to his shattered leg.

She wrote the time and his other vitals on his chart, and then she pulled down the sheet. Her first port of call was to test the perfusion in his toes.

Mike giggled. "Kate, stop! That tickles …"

Carol smiled, gently batting away his hand, and then continued her examination, checking the bindings around his chest. Breathing would be very painful for several weeks until his three broken ribs healed. The man had used up most of his luck; he could have received fatal head injuries from the crash or if his broken ribs had pierced the pleura and then he could have died from a pneumothorax.

Mike sighed, loving the way her gentle yet insistent fingers toyed with his chest hairs.

Working further down the Australian's body, she carefully checked the Foley catheter to make sure the urine was draining freely. Satisfied, she pulled the sheet back up.

He moaned as Kate caressed him mercilessly, her expert fingers wove their way down through his pubic hairs and onto his shaft.

The nursing officer carefully looked at the drain that prevented fluid build up in his forehead and skull. Its clear colour showed that there was no infection. The plastic surgeon had done a magnificent job repairing Flynn's bad head wound and his fractured eye sockets such that he'd probably be left only with a small upside down vee shaped scar between his eyes. Although he looked a mess, with one eye was swollen shut and two superb shiners that any boxer would be proud of producing on an opponent.

"Oh Kate …" Mike cherished the warmth of her touch as she caressed his face.

She clicked on her pencil torch and gently opened his good right eyelid to check his neurological reflexes. It was reactive; another good sign confirming what the CT scan showed – there was no brain swelling.

Mike groaned, wanting to her tender ministrations to continue. Why had Kate put the light on? But as he became more aware he knew something was not right. His body ached. Everywhere.

Carol looked up from the chart to find the confused Aussie staring at her. "Good morning, Lieutenant."

The mispronunciation of his rank and the thick southern American accent was a dead giveaway he wasn't in Watson's Bay anymore. Then it came back to him. The RHIB must have hit something. Panic began to rise. He couldn't see from one eye but he was more interested in what had happened to his boarding party. "My men? Are they okay?" He started to get raise himself up but instantly regretted the movement. White-hot pain radiated from his chest, and he was unable to stop himself from yelling out in agony.

She gently pushed him back down. "Easy, Lieutenant." Typical of most good officers, he cared more about his men than himself. She pointed to his left. "Petty Officer Black is here next to you. I'm not sure if there are any other Australian sailors on board but I will find out for you."

"Thank you." Relieved but still worried, Mike tried to turn his head toward Black but stopped. Moaning, he took a moment to recover. "How is he?"

"He's serious but stable. He should recover but will take time." The look on his face had told her not to sugar coat Black's condition. "You'll be fine too."

Worried about his left eye and what he'd do if he'd lost it, Mike's fingers gently felt the bandage covering it. "My eye?"

"Your forehead took a fair hit. You've fractured both eye sockets and your nose. There's a lot of swelling so we're not sure of the extent of the damage. The ophthalmologist will look at it in a day or two when the swelling has gone down enough."

A medical assistant dropped off the sponge bath rig. "Ma'am?"

"That's all, corpsman."

"Yes, ma'am."

Carol closed the curtain around his bed and then pulled down the sheet that covered him.

Mike was shocked to see his bruised and battered body, but what made him squirm was that he was naked.

She squeezed the flannel. "You had one of these before?"

"No." Mike eyed the flannel in her hands while he fidgeted with the sheet.

"Just relax."

Mike said sheepishly, "Easy for you to say."

Carol ignored his embarrassment as she started the bath.

"Where am I?" Mike hoped polite conversation would distract him.

"The US Navy's hospital ship, _Comfort_."

"What's your name?"

"Lieutenant Carol Muntz, US Navy, Nursing Officer, at your service." She bowed slightly as a wry smile grew. They were playing a game of twenty questions. "I know your name. Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Michael Flynn."

"Hello, Carol. But it's Mike, please." Only his mother could get away with calling him by his full name.

"Okay, Mike it is. Your ship?"

"HMAS _Kanimbla_. Used to be one of yours, the _Saginaw_."

"Any good?"

"I suppose, for a used one."

He grimaced; the nurse had washed his badly bruised right knee.

"Sorry." Carol tried to go as gently as she could but Mike was covered in bruises.

"Have you Yanks found Saddam's WMD yet?"

"Not yet, and unlikely to either. but you didn't hear me say that."

Mike nodded. Everyone knew why they were in Iraq for a second time, and it wasn't for the WMD, but they were officers and did what they were told.

She wouldn't have time to idly chat with a patient if they'd invaded already. Unfortunately they'd have been inundated with wounded. She changed tack. "Where are you from?"

"Australia."

She rolled her eyes. "More info."

"Originally Ayr, Queensland. It's near Cairns. I'm based in Cairns now." He'll be returning to Cairns sooner than he'd thought but it would take months before he would be fit for sea duty again.

After CROC-99, she'd spent a week in Queensland. "Diving the Great Barrier Reef in '99 was just amazing."

Mike shrugged, having seen the Reef many times. "You?"

"Atlanta, Georgia."

"I drank Coke while watching the '96 Olympics."

"Then you're practically a Goober."

Mike questioned, "Goober? I'm stupid? Thank you."

Carol laughed. "Oh sorry. You gotta love cross cultural confusion. It's a nickname for a Georgian."

Mike chuckled. "Okay?"

"It's a peanut thing."

The questions flowed back and forth until Carol declared the job done and pulled the sheet up. She checked her watch. "The doctor will be here for rounds in an hour. In the meantime, is there anyone you'd like me to contact?" The _Comfort_'s Operations officer would have filled in the RAN HQ regarding the condition of the two Australians. Her request had been far more personal. The women that he mentioned in his sleep could be worried. "Your parents, or perhaps Kate? You can call them both if you want."

Mike was taken aback. Kate? Damn. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't forget about her. It was not surprising that Kate McGregor had filled his dreams and nightmares in equal measure for the last six months.

The blood pressure monitor beeped.

Carol watched as Mike had turned away but couldn't hide his obvious distress. Painful memories or perhaps she'd died. And she just put her foot in it. "Forget it."

How could he forget her? It was impossible. As corny as it sounded, it had been love at first sight and he'd felt that Kate had loved him too. Like the wonderful Nat King Cole song, Kate was unforgettable in so many ways. And he'd blown it. Big time. It was entirely his fault. Why did he leave her? He had no idea. It was the biggest mistake of his life. And one that he knew that would haunt him for the rest of his days. Mike had broken her heart and completely understood that she probably would never want to speak to him again.

It didn't matter how many times he'd told himself he was over her, he knew that he was lying to himself. Even his best friends, Jeff and Maxine, had known that too. He'd tried to move on but couldn't. No women could possibly compare to Kate. Mike missed her more than he could ever imagine.

"Look, Mike, I'm sorry,' apologized Carol. The sadness and guilt on Mike's face nearly tugged at her heart. Christ, she was ten times an idiot. She's meant to cheer her patients up not depress them.

Mike turned back toward Carol. In a small way, she resembled Kate. Both were blonde and beautiful in different ways. "It's all right."

Carol took a chance. "Do you want to talk about it?"

For a moment, Mike wanted to feign tiredness, but something made him open up. "You know, you look a lot like her."

Carol raised an eyebrow, hoping he'd elaborate.

"Kate McGregor is the most beautiful women I've ever met and my greatest mistake. I don't think I could ever love another woman and I regret that I left her ..."

_I ain't missing you  
No matter, what my friends say  
I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you  
I can lie to myself_

'Missing You' by John Waite

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing You : Chapter 3: Kate part 1**

_

* * *

_

_On board __HMAS Anzac, __Southwest of Bubyan Island, Persian Gulf,__ Late __March, 2003_

Mel Harvey climbed into her rack. "I hope to catch up with Rick next shore leave at Pongwe." Settling into her pillow, she remembered her last shore leave with Rick, a British Tornado pilot, and how wonderful it had been.

Paula Weatherill sighed. The mere mention of that shore leave was enough to bring to the fore memories of the most amazing time she'd had in a long time. Two nights in the luxurious Pongwe Beach hotel, Zanzibar, surrounded by pristine beaches, clear lagoons, palm trees and wall to wall guys.

Tying her boot lace up, Kate scoffed, as knew that wasn't going to happen. That idiot Bush was going to order the invasion very soon, and so it was unlikely they'd get leave anytime soon. The same would apply to Rick and to all the other guys they'd met as they were Coalition military. And unlike her cabin mates, she was just not interested in uncomplicated sex. Kate was just not that sort of woman, preferring to make love with a man she loved. Instead, Kate had taken in the sun, the unique culture and trying to catch up on her sleep.

Hearing Kate's response, Paula was worried for her friend. Kate still appeared not to be herself, having shown no interest in all the guys that so obviously wanted her on that beautiful Tanzanian island.

Paula remembered a time when Kate hadn't always been so serious. When they'd met at the JWAC course, Kate had seemed relaxed and very happy off duty, but that changed at the end the Navigation section. She'd become the complete opposite. Something had happened, but Paula had never found out what and whatever it had been it wasn't good. She recalled the horrible scenarios that had gone through her mind. She still had no idea why Kate had changed, and no amount of trying on her part had revealed the reason why. Kate had retreated into herself, the spark had gone and she'd thrown herself into the rest of the course even more and she'd rarely participated in any off duty activities. That state had continued on the _Anzac_. But like so many problems, Paula had and still suspected that it had something to do with a man.

Kate zipped up her overalls. "Paula, I'll see you later."

Paula smiled. "See you at one."

"'Night, Mel." Kate hurried off to the weapons bay.

Kate stared out into the pitch-black night.

The complete cloud cover blocked all the light from the moon and the stars, and with the completely calm sea and the ship running without navigation lights, it was difficult to pick up the horizon.

The constant low hum of the frigate's engines and her bow cutting through the sea were the only sounds to be heard.

The very early morning chill began to seep in to Kate's bones, and she was grateful for the heavy Kevlar jacket and helmet, but she wished she'd put on her jumper before coming on watch. Her hands rested casually on her Steyr's stock and trigger handles as she continued her rounds, checking on the deck lockouts to ensure that her watch lookouts stayed alert and focused.

With the threat of mines and suicide boats, the boss had ordered that armed lookouts to be posted twenty-four hours a day. The lookouts were half way through their watch and it was her duty to ensure they were still concentrating and to report any sightings or problems. Without night vision goggles, staring into the inky black darkness was difficult - it could either send the lookouts to sleep faster than any sleeping pill or it could make them hyper-vigilant, so they'd start seeing things that weren't there.

Kate scanned the area out to sea before she asked, "Anything to report, Boxer?"

"Nothing's out there, ma'am," Steve Tyson answered. His sentry arc hadn't even produced a ripple on the sea let alone an Iraqi boat or mine.

"Do you need a break?"

"No. I'm good."

"Okay. Carry on."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve replied, and then continued to watch the dark ocean in front of him.

Kate walked on a few steps, but then she stopped dead in her tracks.

A low hum of an engine had been carried on a gust of wind.

Steve had heard it too, his stance changed. Alerted, he pulled his rifle up to his shoulder.

Through her binoculars, she scanned the direction of the sound.

Steve shifted weight nervously, straining to see the threat. "Anything, ma'am?"

After a few seconds she barely saw the faint dark outline of a dhow. "There's a dhow heading our way. Stay alert, Boxer." Kate pressed her radio button to contact the Bridge. "X-ray four, this is bravo four."

No response.

Steve looked at Kate and both wondered what the Officer of the Watch was doing.

Kate repeated her call but again there was no response. Perhaps her radio wasn't working. "Try yours."

Steve tried three times but to no avail.

"Able, you have my permission to fire if the dhow comes to within two hundred metres. I'm going to the Bridge." The rules of engagement were clear, all on board understood them. They could protect the ship.

"Yes, ma'am."

Hitching her rifle over shoulder, she clambered up the ladder to the Bridge.

When she entered the Bridge, Kate was shocked to the core. The Officer of the Watch was fast asleep and she could see his radio had been turned down.

"Ma'am?" At the helm, Gino Ponopolous stifled a yawn. What was the sentry officer doing up on the Bridge? And then he muttered a few Greek swear words. Lieutenant Blair, the OOW, had fallen asleep and he hadn't even noticed. They were all tired but that was no excuse. Running his hand through his hair, he knew that both he and Blair were all going to be in a load of shit.

"Leader, where are the Nav and the RO?" Kate seethed.

"They went to get brews ten minutes ago, ma'am," Gino answered meekly.

"Ten minutes?" Kate shook her head, disgusted. With no time to admonish their unprofessionalism, she tracked the dhow on the EOD. It was now seven hundred metres away, sitting low in the water and looking very suspicious. Kate picked up the phone. "X, … Lieutenant McGregor. … Sir, we have a dhow closing on the starboard side. Nothing else on radar, sir … Hmmm … asleep … No signs that it's a fishing boat, sir. ... Yes, sir."

After the actions stations claxon rang out three times, Kate flicked on the ship's intercom. "Hands to action stations, hands to action stations, assume state 1 condition Zulu throughout the ship. Guns crews at the rush."

Confused, Rod Blair, the OOW, jumped up in the captain's chair. "What the hell?"

The boss and the X entered the Bridge at the same time as the RO and the junior Navigator. The two senior officers ignored the now sick looking OOW.

"Lieutenant?" Commander Aaron Ingram, the CO of _Anzac_, asked.

"Sir, the dhow is now five hundred metres off our starboard side. It's sitting low in the water, no fishing lines seen. No other radar contacts."

"X, acquire the target, but await my orders."

"Yes, sir." The XO, **Ben****Wertheim, quickly had the small wooden boat in their sights. "Target acquired, sir."**

"RO, standard warnings now." Aaron clenched his fists behind him as he turned to face Blair. He was livid beyond words but now was not the time. "Lieutenant Blair, get off my Bridge."

"Aye, sir." With his shoulders slumped, Rod left the Bridge knowing his naval career was effectively over.

"No response, sir," **Tony****Handt, the RO, said.**

"Lieutenant McGregor, return to your post." Aaron then added, "Report to me after your watch."

"Yes, sir." Kate left the Bridge and returned to the deck and her lookouts.

Without turning his attention away from the incoming dhow, Steve Tyson greeted her with nod. The dhow was looming large now. He'd seen their three inch gun aim at the Iraqi fishing boat. It wouldn't be long before it was toast.

Kate returned the nod but kept walking. Her lookouts wouldn't have heard the action stations call to keep the noise down but they'd have heard their rapid fire gun turn to starboard and would have heard the hatches open, the many boots clanging on the upper decks, and the machine guns loaded and cocked. Adrenaline would increase and so would their mistakes.

All the starboard lookouts were alert and seemingly watching their arcs, although Kate suspected their focus lingered on the dhow longer than they should.

The night sky lit up as the three-inch gun let off three rounds. The sound incredibly loud, as the deck shook beneath their feet, and smoke billowed, filling the air with the smell of cordite.

The dhow became nothing more than a floating mass of toothpicks.

The ship slowed down to investigate.

Kate continued to walk around to the port side to the next lookout. "Luke."

"Ma'am," acknowledged Luke Storey. He was disappointed that he missed the explosion, but hoping that he'd see it later on replay.

With the rounds still echoing in her head and her night vision ruined from the bright flashes of the gun fire, Kate had to squint to see anything. The wind picked up and was heading to port, making hearing anything difficult.

The approaching sleek black low boat slipped quietly toward the grey shape that the Iraqi marines hoped was an American ship. The three Iraqi marines expected to get untold rewards if they could successfully attack the mighty US Navy. The plan to use the other dhow as decoy had worked perfectly. The Navy ship had slowed to investigate the wreckage, allowing their smaller and quieter boat to approach undetected.

The Iraqi helmsman tied the wheel off, pointing their explosive laden craft amidships to the frigate, and then the two other marines helped him with his SCUBA tank. After offering a pray for success, the commander yanked the throttle forward as far as it would go and then joined his friends in the water to swim to safety.

The sound of a vessel revving its engine was unmistakable.

Alarmed, Kate pointed her weapon toward the sound. It was very close. When she saw the small long boat she swore, "Shit!"

Their three-inch gun couldn't fire that close.

Luke had heard the sound too and shouldered his light machine gun. "Fuck!"

"Fire!" Kate fired, aiming at the engine, quickly emptying one magazine, before reloading and continuing to pour fire onto the little boat.

Luke fired several long bursts before pausing to check the results. Firing again, Luke emptied his first magazine.

The little boat still closed on the ship.

The 50 calibre machine gun on the upper deck opened up too.

Splinters of wood from the deck splattered into the sea but the bullet-riddled boat hadn't slowed.

After reloading his magazine, Luke fired again.

Finally one of the many rounds found their mark.

The sudden blinding flash of the explosion was tremendous. Night turned into day for a second.

The heat and force of the blast shock wave tore into the sailors on the deck, hurling them off their feet and then violently backwards against the side of ship.

Hot shrapnel tore holes into the helpless sailors on deck and into the ship.

Silence followed.

Inside the frigate, sirens wailed.

* * *

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing You : Chapter 4: Kate part 2**

**

* * *

**

_On board the USNS Comfort, Hospital ship, Persian Gulf, Early April, 2003._

After yawning, Kate stretched without moving too much and then sighed.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Captain Irene Preston, US Army, stood next to Kate's bed. She'd nursed the Australian since her arrival in her ward. Picking up the officer's chart, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Kate assessed her body; unfortunately the list of her ailments was long and extensive.

The symptoms of her severe concussion had abated, meaning that she was no longer nauseous, or actually vomiting and her blurred vision had disappeared, but she still had a killer of a headache. Her hearing was still affected; she was deaf as a post in her left ear but the ringing tinnitus still ever present in her right ear. The dull throb of her broken left arm continued unabated, reminding her that she'd had a plate and screws inserted. The wheezing breathing noises made it sound like she was having an asthma attack. And then there were her collection of shrapnel wounds that covered her arms and legs that were itchy as hell. But the most troubling symptom was her lack of memory. She'd been told what had happened but she had no memory of it, recalling going to the weapons locker at the start of her watch but nothing else until she woke up two days ago.

Kate stated as clearly as she could, "I'm fine. When can I return to my ship?"

Irene cocked an eyebrow and then shook her head. It was unbelievable; she'd been in a coma for four days and when she'd woken up two days ago she'd been so confused about where she was, mentioning a place called ADFA and repeated the name 'Mike' over and over. The Aussie's bravado was all bullshit because Irene knew it would be many months before she'd be back on active duty.

She started to take her vitals. "Nausea? Blurred vision?"

Kate shook her head. "No."

"Ringing?"

"Still there." The ringing in her ear was like an ever present unseen and very annoying mosquito.

"You're still wheezing so the pulse ox will stay on for another day." The blast shock wave had caused a significant lung injury, and although she'd improved, Kate wasn't out of the woods yet. The blast produced a sudden change in atmospheric pressure that caused bleeding and bruising in her lungs and an air embolism was a still a possible fatal complication.

Irene asked, "Pain?"

Kate shrugged, barely able to tolerate the level of pain from all parts of body. "Headache."

"I'll get you some pain relief in a moment." Irene smiled, finally an admission of pain. It was time to test her level of awareness. "Just the usual questions."

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor, serial number 4101604, Royal Australian Navy."

"Do you know where you are?"

"US hospital ship, Persian Gulf." Kate added, "I'm not sure of the exact date but its early April 2003."

Irene finished writing in the chart. The RAN officer had improved. She could probably be airlifted out in ten days time depending on the need for her bed. "You're doing well. Rest up. I'll get those pain meds for you now."

Relieved, Kate took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Irene called Carol Muntz over to look after her patients while she walked the short distance to the dispensary.

When Irene came back she handed the tablets to her patient before returning to her station. "Thanks, Carol,"

Carol Muntz flicked through the trashy 'Who' magazine. There was a spread on the sexiest men in the world. "So what do you think?"

Irene had a look and practically drooled over the photo of her favourite. "Johnny Depp."

Carol shook her head. "No way. No contest. It's George Clooney." There something about that man. It had started with his Doug Ross and hadn't stopped since.

Irene pointed to a photo. "What about Viggo Mortenson?"

Bored and trying to distract herself from the itching and the pain, Kate decided to listen in to the nurses' conversation comparing men.

Carol screwed her face up. "Nope. Too scruffy."

"Picky picky. What about Russell Crowe?"

"He can be my Master any day."

Both nurses laughed although Kate never cared for the brash Kiwi come Australian.

"Obviously, you can't have George and I can't Johnny, so describe your ideal man." Irene sat on the edge of her desk. "Tall or short?"

"Tall, of course."

Kate agreed. He had to be tall, but not too tall. There was something about resting your head against his chest as his strong arms held you tightly.

"Dark's a given?"

"Yep. And handsome."

Kate nodded. Tall, dark and handsome. The holy trinity.

"Yep. To go with the height and handsome bits," Carol chortled.

"Hair?"

"Blonde or light brown." Although she liked Johnny Deep, Irene had always preferred fair hair.

"Dark for me.

Irene added, "And lots of it."

Both nurses laughed and said at the same time, "Baldies need not apply."

Kate agreed. Her man had to have a full head of dark brown or black hair. It felt wonderful running your hands through his hair, Kate thought, with a smile.

"Moustache?"

"Nope. Don't like the nose neighbour. Clean shaven check."

Although two or three day old stubble did have certain advantages every now and again, Kate realised longingly.

"Smooth chest, Tom Selleck or Gorilla?"

"Smooth."

Kate shuddered. Back hair was definitely a turn off but a nice covering over a firm chest was most certainly not. She imagined running her hands through that luscious hair, twirling as she went.

"No smoothies or gorillas. Yuk! A Tom Selleck without the soup strainer." Irene cleared her throat and leant in to whisper, "You gotta have something to hold onto as you ride him."

Agreeing, Carol guffawed.

Kate stifled a laugh too. The army nurse was right.

"Jock or Intellectual?"

"Intellectual. If I want a Neanderthal, I'd date a Marine."

"I agree. He's got to be able to do more than grunt and talk football."

"So what have we got so far?"

"Mine's a tall, dark, devastatingly handsome, non-bald, dark haired, clean shaven guy with chest hair and able to string more than two words together.'

"Ditto but he's got light brown or blonde hair without the chest hair." Carol grumbled, "We're not going to find anyone like that on this ship."

"Oh well," Irene agreed.

Carol looked at her watch. "Time to go. See you at dinner."

After putting together all the pieces for her ideal man, Kate stared straight ahead and rubbed her thumb against her fingers. Shaking her head, she just realised she'd described Mike Flynn right down to a tee as her ideal man.

Mike Flynn.

She'd fallen in love with him and had thought he loved her too and the month that they'd been together had been the happiest in her life. For the first time in her life she'd been actually happy. Everything was going so well professionally and personally; she'd been doing well in the Navy and with the JWAC course and she'd met a wonderful man.

But then he was gone. No note. Nothing. She'd been devastated when he'd gone without telling her. Her anger had been quickly replaced with a tremendous sadness at what could've been and the life they could have shared. She'd tried to understand what Mike had been going through to make him leave but had failed. She'd blamed herself, she must've done or had said something but she had no idea what.

Kate had no one to talk to about it. All her friends were in the Navy and she had no family to speak of. To numb the pain, Kate had thrown herself into her work and career, but lying in hospital at this moment, with nothing to do, thoughts of Mike Flynn resurfaced yet again, so easily. Tears welled, she'd tried to forget him but she hadn't and probably never would. The man was firmly entrenched in her heart and soul and now her heart ached at how much she missed him.

She rubbed her face, wiping the droplets away. The pain was still so raw.

Irene heard the Australian move and walked over to her bed, shocked at how pale her patient suddenly appeared. Where those tears? The nurse wondered before she asked softly, "Kate? Are you in pain?"

Kate gulped, and then nodded. "Could I have some water?" She lied, but not about the cause of her pain.

_Since you've been away  
I've been down and lonely  
Since you've been away  
I've been thinking of you  
Trying to understand  
The reason you left me  
What were you going through?_

'Missing You' by Lionel Richie and sung by Dianna Ross

* * *

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing you : Chapter 5 ****: Kate part 3**

**

* * *

**

_RAAF Base Amberley, Brisbane, Queensland, late April, 2003_

As the Hercules made its approach to land, Kate coughed hard twice. Her chest muscles tightened immediately and she struggled to breathe.

Kate coughed again but this time so much harder and this time something was spat into her palm.

A bloody mess of froth filled her palm.

She couldn't breathe.

Panic rose.

Kate felt faint, flailing her broken arm against the side of the equipment, pain shot up her elbow, shattering the plaster and tears welled.

The pulse oximeter alarm beeped loudly and the red light began flashing followed closely by the blood pressure monitor.

Patrick Friedrich unlocked his seat belt immediately and rushed to Kate's side. The doctor was soon by her side too. They saw the blood on her face and hand and the numbers on her monitors.

Respiratory distress and bleeding.

They had to act quickly. In seconds, they started to stabilize Kate, applying oxygen and the necessary drugs.

The loadmaster told the pilot to have the ambulance ready and waiting where they stopped.

The other patients, nurses and doctors watched and prayed.

The screech of the tyres and the violent bump indicated that the plane landed.

Patrick used suction to remove some of the bloody froth from her lungs.

Soon Kate stabilized and Patrick sighed with relief.

The doctor bent down and asked Kate, "Do you have anyone meeting you?" Her NOK would have to be told and to meet them at the hospital

Kate shook her head. She had no idea where her mother was and nor did she care and so as far as she knew she had no relatives in Australia. It would be even doubtful if she'd have anyone visit her in hospital. All her friends were on ships or not in Queensland.

The doctor gently rested his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her, seeing the distress on her face. "Okay. You'll be fine."

* * *

_Brisbane Private Hospital, Brisbane, Mid May, 2003_

Kate had never slept so much or watched so much TV before in her life, but she had very little else she could do. She felt so weak, becoming breathless just walking around the ward once.

After she'd spent two weeks in Princess Alexandria Hospital's ICU with complications from her blast lung injury, she'd been transferred to the Brisbane Private Hospital a week ago to a very nice private room, alone and with a different name.

The Federal Government were worried about her privacy and about public opinion. Badly injured soldiers and sailors returning from the Persian Gulf and Afghanistan were bad for the person involved, their loved ones and for the government and part of her wondered if it made it so much worse because she was a wounded female sailor. She'd have thought you should care equally if the wounded person was male or female. Kate thought it was a ridiculous ruling but there had been very little she could do.

And so for now she was Laura Scott. Only her doctor and her day nurse knew her real identity and profession.

She'd flicked channels until she found the Discovery Channel and a documentary on the Aztec Pyramids.

A knock on the door interrupted the gruesome details of human sacrifice.

Kate looked up. "Enter."

Two men walked in.

Kate knew straight away they were military even though they were dressed casually. It wasn't only their haircuts, it was the way they carried themselves. Kate sat up but grimaced as she'd put weight on her still weak left arm.

Alan Bradley held his hand up. "Please, Lieutenant, stay where you are." Alan had read Lt. McGregor's personal file, amazed at what she'd gone through.

Kate flopped back down, pain surging up her arm.

"I'm Commander Bradley and this is Major Warrick," said Alan, and then stepped forward, showing her his ID.

Jim Warrick did the same.

"Sirs," Kate replied. The major was a padre. Why was a padre here? Her first thought had been the _Anzac_ and her crew mates. "The _Anzac_?" She shuddered to think what could've happened.

"The ship and all the crew are fine." Alan said.

Relief flowed through Kate. Her ship and crew were okay. But there was still something sombre about these two officers.

Giving people bad news was one of the most difficult aspects of Alan's job, but he found getting straight to the point worked the best. Alan said solemnly, "Lieutenant, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that your mother passed away. Please accept the condolences from us and the Navy."

Kate's eyebrows drew together. "My mother?" She hadn't seen her since she left home for ADFA. Her mother hadn't called, written or seen her since. And Kate hadn't tried to contact her either, wanting nothing to do with her.

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"Sir, what happened?"

Jim looked worried. There was no mum, no sadness, no grief, just confusion. Grief affected people in some many different ways, but she spoke like she wanted a sitrep.

Alan looked at Jim, who shrugged, indicating he should answer. "She died nearly three weeks ago in Perth and was buried a week later."

Tears of relief welled in her eyes. "Good." She was very pleased that she didn't need to go to her mum's funeral and pretend. Her mother had been one in name only.

"Lieutenant?" Jim asked.

Kate's anger rose. She'd worked so hard to rid herself of her mother. "I know I shouldn't feel this way but I don't really care. My mother abused me. Emotionally. Psychologically. You name it, she did it!"

Jim closed his eyes and offered a quick prayer for this obviously suffering woman. "I'm so sorry."

"Look, Padre, I don't want your sympathy!"

Alan shuffled his feet. No wonder McGregor had acted like she had.

Clenching her fist, Kate was frustrated about being stuck in a bed, unable to move, still too sick to look after herself.

After a few deep breaths, she regained control. "Major Warrick, I apologize for my behaviour. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Lieutenant, I understand," empathised Jim, taking at his card and placing it on the table. "Call if you want to talk."

"Thank you, sir." Kate closed her eyes for a moment. She knew she'd have to talk with someone. A padre was probably better than a shrink. "I think I will."

Nodding and after saying goodbye, Jim and Alan left.

Kate resumed watching Aztecs slaughtering their prisoners as if nothing happened.

* * *

_HMAS __Waterhen, Waverton, Sydney,__ February, 2004_

Heading for the officer's mess for a drink, Kate smiled.

After work, she'd swam three kilometres in the swimming pool, impressed that her time had been just a few seconds short of her personal best. It had taken many months to regain normal lung function and her hearing. Kate had put in the hard yards in the gym and in the pool, working harder than ever. She wanted to get back on a ship and to do that she had to fit for sea duty. She was well on the way of achieving her goal. The test would be in two days time.

Collecting her wine, she sat down watched the sun go down over the beautiful Ocean.

"Kate," Judith Jarvis said.

"Hi Judith," Kate replied. Judith had become her tormentor and virtual torturer. She was a PTI and what was worse was that she was a qualified physio which meant she had a qualification to back up her torture.

"How was your day?"

"Boring. Just the usual paper shuffling." Kate sipped her drink before asking, "You?"

"I've got a new exercise for you to try."

Kate groaned. Sometimes she wondered how Judith got into the Navy. She was a sadist, taking unnatural pleasure in causing her pain.

Judith laughed. In the three months that they'd known each other, Kate had impressed her with her willingness to do what ever it took to get back to full fitness. Judith had worked with the hard nuts over in Campbell Barracks and Kate would give them a run for their money.

The two ladies settled in for the night.

The mess got louder the longer the night went on.

Kate went to the bar to collect the next round. "Another two whites please."

The barmen nodded and then went to fridge.

Lieutenant Sean Talbot staggered up to the bar. He'd seen Kate around the gym and pool and liked what he saw, despite all the scars. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

More than a little annoyed, Kate ignored him and tried to return to her table.

A hand on her shoulder prevented her.

She turned toward and glared at Sean. Over his shoulder, Kate could his friends sniggering and pointing.

Sean pulled her toward him, his around her back, holding her close and whispered, "I wonder what else you're hiding."

"Remove your hand now." Kate threatened.

"I like a bit of fight in – "

Before Sean knew it his arm was painfully twisted up behind him and his face was being pushed into the bar. "Arghhh!"

Judith stood up, ready to help.

Sean's mates quietened down quickly.

Sean gritted his teeth. "I must be pissed if I wanted a scarred woman like you."

"Touch me again and you'll be up on charges." Kate twisted his arm just a little more for good measure before she released him. Perhaps Judith was right. Men just f*cked with your head too much.

The barman, Tom, asked, "Do you want me to clean up this rubbish, Kate?"

"Yes, thank you." Holding her wine, Kate walked back toward Judith.

Glaring at her, Sean rubbed his arm.

* * *

_Four days later, HMAS Waterhen, Waverton, Sydney,__ February, 2004_

Standing at ease, Kate was worried as she waited for Commander Addington to return to his office.

The ache grew in her left arm, rubbing it slowly as she thought about her predicament.

For the first time in her naval career, she thought she might be in trouble because she knew she should've reported the incident, but hadn't. She wasn't sure why she hadn't. It probably had something to do with her having been a little tipsy and he'd been very drunk. She'd attacked a fellow officer. Provocation was no excuse.

The door opened and Paul Addington walked in.

Kate came to attention and saluted.

Paul returned the salute. "Lieutenant McGregor, please sit down."

Kate removed her cover and sat down.

"You passed the fit for sea PT test so Surface Force wants you back." Paul had read the glowing reports from the XO and from Lieutenant Jarvis. Paul had always accepted that her shore posting was only ever going to be temporary until she'd completely recovered from her injuries.

"Sir?" Kate couldn't believe it. She'd been expecting a rocket up her bum.

"You've been assigned to Fleet Base East and HMAS _Parramatta."_

Kate was elated. She'd be going back to sea.

"The X has your orders." Paul stood up and thrust out his hand. "Good luck, Kate."

"Thank you, sir." Kate shook his hand and left feeling incredibly happy.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing you :**** Chapter 6 : Mike part 3 **

**

* * *

**

_Brisbane International Airport, April 2003_

Flight Sergeant Patrick Friedrich, the paramedic, walked along side Mike as he was pushed in a wheel chair. Patrick was very happy to be back in Australia even if it was for only a couple of days before he'd have to head back to the Gulf. This trip had been a very pleasant milk run for a change, with nice food and a beer, unlike his previous four medical evacuation trips back to Australia on the big lumbering and noisy Hercules planes. The Navy officer he'd been watching had been fine only calling for something to stop the itching in his leg. Unfortunately there was nothing that he could give him to alleviate that problem. They'd passed the time comparing the RAAF with the Navy among other typical topics.

Mike avoided the stares from the people waiting in the arrival terminal as he was wheeled up the ramp and into the arrivals lounge. He was tired, stiff and sore. Thirteen and a half hours on a cattle class plane seat would do that even to the fittest person let alone someone like him who'd hit a stationary object at 70 km/hr ten days ago.

The flight from Dubai had been interesting to say the least. With most of his face still one big nice rainbow coloured bruise, his forehead bandaged, and his leg in plaster, he must've looked quite a sight. God only knew what the fellow travellers had thought happened to him but with a RAAF paramedic, in uniform, accompanying him home, he assumed that most would say he was military.

Mike hadn't slept at all. His leg in plaster itched and there was nothing he could do about it. But he was also embarrassed because Qantas, in their infinite wisdom, hadn't let him walk off the plane. He'd had to wait until all the other two hundred passengers had disembarked before they'd brought the special wheelchair just for him. It was so embarrassing. He wasn't a cripple.

Helen Flynn's hand flew to her mouth. Her hand squeezed her husband's hand.

"Dear Lord," Stephen, Mike's dad, whispered.

Both were shocked beyond belief. For the first time they'd seen their son in nearly five months. Their imagination of his injuries paled in comparison to seeing the real thing.

The last fortnight had been difficult rollercoaster for Mike's parents. It had begun when the two Navy officers had come to their house. At first, Stephen had thought the worst that Mike had been killed, but had been quickly reassured when the Navy officers had told them Mike had been seriously injured. It was only when Mike called them himself that they'd been a little more relieved. But now their anxiety increased when they actually saw Mike's bruised and battered face.

Patrick saw what he took to be Mike's parents slowly come toward them. Their shocked looked on their faces worried him. It was obvious that he hadn't told them how badly he'd been injured. "Sir?"

"Oh?" Mike saw his parents move through the throng of passengers happy to home, and loved ones greeting them toward him. "Right."

"Michael …" Helen couldn't finish. Tears instantly welled up in the eyes and she made no effort to wipe them away. How close her son had come to death was clear and how much had he sugar coated it for her and Stephen? It was clear by his head injury, and the travelling medic accompanying him.

Stephen wrapped his arm around his wife, reassuring her. It took all his effort not to be overcome with emotion too.

"Mum, please don't cry." Mike reached his hand out, holding her hand, heart broken that he was causing her so much pain. Seeing his mum cry was so much worse than anything that he'd felt in last ten days. "I'll be all right."

"Let's get you home, Mike." Stephen nodded to Patrick and the Qantas helper and they wheeled Mike out to the car.

* * *

_Queensland Government House, Brisbane__, November 2003_

Standing in a corner, Mike sighed wearily, watching the party in full swing around him.

Mike was very thankful he had only one more week to go as aide de camp to the Queensland Governor despite being in the prestigious and opulent surrounds of the Government House. Like his only other shore posting, he'd hated this one too as he'd rather been at sea.

His year long tour as ADC had been cut short because there had been a sudden opening in the PWO course in Watson's Bay the following week. Soon he'd be completing the final two modules and then he'd be back at sea, hopefully captaining a patrol boat. He'd been dreaming about going back to sea for nearly a year ever since his injury in the Gulf.

Looking around at all the rich and famous guests, there was no way he'd miss this part of his ADC job, having to meet and greet and be pleasant with all these vacuous and inane people. Thankfully, the Governor's private party would be his final formal act as an ADC.

Hearing her Excellency's raucous laugh, Mike turned around. Governor Quentin Bryce was in her element, socializing with the well heeled of Brisbane, a glass of white wine in her left hand that she rarely sipped from, and all the while gesticulating happily with her right hand. Many of the public servants couldn't stand how much of a control freak their governor was but Mike had formed an understanding with Ms Bryce. He'd just got on with his job, doing it the best he could without her interference, unlike some of the other public servants who'd hadn't the intestinal fortitude to stand up to the Governor.

Mike groaned.

There was one thing that the governor had kept trying to do for as long as he'd been her ADC and she was doing it again. It seemed her favourite sport was setting Mike up with company. Subtly, Quentin had tried all types – blondes, red heads, and even once a man, but Mike just politely declined them all.

He watched as a shapely and beautiful brunette was sent in his direction. Mike looked directly at the Governor and rolled his eyes.

Ms Bryce raised her glass to him.

Shaking his head, Mike was just not interested in the woman, or any other woman.

Mike nodded his head automatically as though he was paying attention but his mind wasn't on the party or on the obviously flirting woman standing in front of him. It was firmly on the PWO course, both professionally and personally. He was having enough trouble contemplating having to go back to Watson's Bay and the memories of the last time he'd been there. Charles Dickens had said it perfectly. 'It was the best of times; it was the worst of times.' The bad times were all of his making.

For some reason the temperature the state room soared and the air seemed to be sucked out of the room.

Unable to breathe, Mike tugged at the collar of his dress whites to get some relief but to no avail. He politely excused himself to get some air.

* * *

_HMAS Kuttabul, Potts Point, Sydney, February, 2004_

Sitting in the office of the Maritime Commander, Lieutenant Mike Flynn waited for the Vice Admiral to finish his phone call.

Mike wasn't nervous; it was just the anticipation that was killing him. He knew he'd done very well in his PWO course and so it was up to the Navy as to where they sent him next. He had his preference but it may not be up to him.

Distracted by the growing ache in his left leg, Mike stretched it out. He hadn't pushed too hard on his run this morning. Hopefully he hadn't done anything to it...

Rear Admiral Gates put down the phone. "I apologize, Lieutenant. I'll have to make this quick." Ray would've preferred to talk to each of his future COs in detail but time was against him. Flynn's preference wasn't what most officers would choose but Ray knew Flynn's past with the patrol boat fleet and a certain boat, and so he was happy to oblige as he'd more than deserved it. He passed Mike a packet. "You are being promoted and you are being posted back to Border Protection and onto HMAS _Hammersley_. Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander." Ray stood up and thrust out his hand.

In shock, Mike stood up and shook hands. "Thank you, sir." Only in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he'd be back on Hammersley. He saluted and walked out of the building like he was floating on air.

_A few days later, __Club Blue, Manly, Sydney,_ _February, 2004_

The impromptu party was winding down. The table was full of empty glasses and beer bottles. It had been a good night and Maxine White and Mike Flynn were the only two left.

Maxine was more than a little tipsy but not enough to see the blindingly obvious. The blonde by the bar had been gawking at Mike for half an hour, suggestively flicking her hair and even licking her lips. The hussy, Maxine thought, but it was Mike's party, promotion and his first command don't come every day. He should have some fun.

Mike sipped his beer oblivious to everything around him. Maxine had ordered him out and so he went. He was still floating on cloud nine.

Maxine elbowed Mike, harder than she wanted making him jump a bit. She slurred into his ear, "She wants you."

"Er?"

"The blonde."

Mike looked over the top of his beer. She was gorgeous. "Right? You think so?"

Maxine shook her head; he really couldn't read women very well. "Mike, you're hopeless. You're gorgeous."

Mike looked more confused.

Maxine put his drink down. "She definitely wants you." Maxine stood up and dragged Mike up with her. She straightened his shirt collar. "Go. Have some fun."

"What about you?"

Maxine smiled. Mike had always been a good friend, helping out when he could especially with Jeff in the Gulf. Ryan was staying at her parents place, and so she'd enjoy a nice sleep in for a change. "I'm a big girl, Mike. I'll get a taxi home."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Go." Maxine then pushed Mike toward the blonde women.

Reaching the bar, Mike smiled, "Hi, I'm Mike, …"

After a brief bout of small talk, they both knew what they wanted and left the bar.

* * *

_A week later, Lorne __Cemetery, Lorne, Victoria, February 2004_

As General Peter Cosgrove prattled on, Mike was beginning to think he should burn his copy of Dickens' Tale of Two Cities. The opening line was haunting him again.

This last fortnight should have been the best of times with his promotion and his first command. He certainly wasn't expecting the worst of times. He still couldn't believe his best friend, Jeff had been killed. But worse was to come.

Telling Maxine had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. Nothing in his training could have prepared him for the utter grief on Maxine's face and his inability to find the words to console her or Ryan. In the end, he'd held them both in his arms until they cried themselves out and he'd cried with them.

And as they sat at Jeff's funeral, he sat holding Maxine's hand in one and sitting next to Ryan, supporting them both, Mike thought about the horrible blur that had been the last week.

The last part of his promotion party had been a fizzer. He'd sobered up as soon as he'd gone outside and especially when the blonde woman had started prattling on. Despite her obvious attributes, he wasn't that sort of guy to have a one night stand. He'd paid for the taxi to take her home but hadn't gone with her. The next day, he'd received the dreaded phone call from the Navy. He'd been with Maxine since he'd told her, sorting out the bureaucracy, helping with the funeral arrangements, meeting Jeff's coffin at Point Cook, and with her mother, providing she and Ryan with food. Maxine had hardly slept. He'd seen the full gamut of human emotions from her during the last week. Rage, anger, revenge, sadness but the despair that had been permanently etched into Maxine's face had been the hardest to face. There nothing he could say or do to alleviate the pain.

The rest of the funeral passed like in a haze too.

Maxine's parents had taken Ryan and Maxine to Jeff's parent's home and he was left staring out to the dark angry Bass Strait. Rain started to fall but Mike didn't care. Maybe it was better if he had no one in his life. He'd been shot at and stabbed on several occasions in his time in the Navy and nearly died on that RHIB crash. How could he put anyone through what Maxine was going through at the moment? He knew he couldn't.

The sea breeze whipped up and filled his lungs and his heart, healing the pain he'd felt for his friends. He'd settle for the sea as his lover having no desire to hurt anyone else. He'd already done that once before.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Second Chance pt 1**

_NAVCOM, Cairns, 2007_

Mike climbed up the stairs toward NAVCOM. With each step, the dull pain in his left leg increased.

"Sit down, Mike. I'll be back in a minute"

Steve Marshall left his office as soon as Mike arrived, grunting something about having to deal with an emergency occurring on HMAS _Childers._

"Yes, sir." Mike waited, resting his hat in his lap, while he rubbed the scar on his left leg until the ache finally disappeared. The twinge he felt where he'd broken his leg in Iraq had become an omen for rain or something good happening in his life. He needed some good luck. His last patrol had been the absolute worst since he'd joined the Navy.

One of his crew had been seriously injured during a boarding and the X's role in the injury had been the final straw. The incident had effectively ended Mike's working relationship with his Lt. Treadrow, and had left Mike no choice but to charge the man with incompetence and insubordination. After a tense call to Commander Marshall, Mike had insisted that the lieutenant be removed from his ship permanently. He'd tried for three months, but he just couldn't work with the arrogant fool anymore.

Mike had a fair idea why Marshall called him into NAVCOM; his next patrol orders and a list of possible XO candidates for him to choose from. Hopefully he'd make a better choice than last time.

Steve returned to his office, muttering under his breath about the FFVs, ICE boats and the EEZ. After a deep breath, Steve focused his attention on Mike and the problems and nightmares that he caused. The latest had been Lt Treadrow, who'd become the third XO not to last three months on Hammersley. It wasn't that Mike was a reincarnated Captain Bligh, he was a just a perfectionist. Unfortunately Canberra had also noticed the rapid turnover of executive officers and had taken the decision out of Steve's, NAVCOM's and Mike's hands and sent a replacement themselves.

A quick look at Steve's watch told him that the officer in question would be there shortly. In the meantime, he started on the patrol orders.

* * *

Kate stared out the of car window as the building of HMAS Cairns flashed by.

The previous twenty-four hours had been one long blur.

It had begun with a meeting just after lunch the day before with her clearly angry yet apologetic CO. He had informed her that she'd been transferred to Border Protection Command and the patrol boat fleet effective immediately. Her CO, Commander Hayden, hadn't wanted her to go and had tried to fight it but to no avail.

And then there was an even bigger shock. Her new CO would be Mike Flynn.

Mike Flynn.

Kate still had no idea how she felt about that, despite mulling over it the night before and on the flight up to Cairns. She hadn't seen Mike Flynn in five years. She'd always thought that it was unlikely that their paths would cross again. And although she'd succeeded in expunging him from her foremost thoughts for the most part, there had been a few moments of weakness where what he'd meant to her had flooded back.

At the moment her anger was increasing, at the Navy for transferring her to Cairns and for thinking that Mike had probably moved on and had a family, because she certainly hadn't done either of those things. And there was no way she could have refused the posting. She had no intention of explaining why she shouldn't serve under Mike – for her sake and his. It would be a death sentence to both their careers. Granted at first it would be awkward on board the Hammersley but she vowed to be professional and to be the best XO she could be to earn his and their crew's respect and trust.

In the end there was nothing Kate could do. The Navy had ordered her to go and so she went. She'd make the best of it, like it or not, so there was no point in getting angry

Three Fremantle class patrol boats were tied up along side each other at the dock. One of them would be her new home but already she missed the new and modern lines of the frigates. She sighed; these patrol boats were nearly as old as she was.

Incredibly disappointed to miss HMAS _Parramatta_'s six month deployment to the Persian Gulf, Kate also hoped to have stayed on the frigate longer as a Navigator and OOW to gain the necessary experience before doing the PWO course. That had been her career path until the day before. Promoted not in rank but in position, her posting to the patrol boat fleet wasn't what she had planned. Big ships were where she wanted to be.

Unaware that she'd been rubbing along the throbbing scar on her arm, Kate looked up out the window. The sky was clear, so there were no storms on the way, but she knew that could change quickly in the tropics. Chuckling quietly to herself, she wished she had a less painful augury for when the weather was about to change or when things were going to improve for her.

"Ma'am, this is NAVCOM," her driver said as they pulled up in front of the imposing building.

"Thank you, Leader," Kate replied. After getting out of the car, she made sure her cover and shirt were perfect, and then made her way up the stairs and into the building, where a petty officer directed her to Commander Marshall's office.

Kate confidently walked toward the office. Through the window, she could see Mike Flynn sitting there, relaxed and confident. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," Steve ordered.

Outwardly calm, Kate walked in and then saluted Commander Marshall. "Lieutenant McGregor reporting as ordered, sir."

Steve returned the salute. "Lieutenant, please have a seat."

"Thank you, sir." Kate removed her cover and sat down. As soon as she sat next to Mike all her simmering anger disappeared and even more shocking was how her body reacted to the nearness of Mike, just as it always had; her pulse quickened and waves of desire poured through her. After a calming deep breath, she looked at Mike, her face neutral but no telling what colour her skin was, and said, "Sir." And then her attention was focused back on the commander.

Nodding, Mike smiled politely, but trying to conceal the shock of seeing Kate after all the years. "Lieutenant," Mike acknowledged automatically, seeing her flushed face he thought she was as shocked as he was. She'd changed a little but still looked amazingly beautiful. He was unable to stop his heart fluttering. Turning back to face Marshall, Mike gulped hard and told himself to get a grip.

"I'm Commander Marshall. Welcome to NAVCOM and Border Protection."

"Thank you, sir."

No time the present, Steve thought and then he dropped his bombshell. "Mike Flynn meet Kate McGregor. She's your new Executive Officer."

Mike's eyes flickered between Marshall and Kate. He was stunned, but that changed to ire because the decision had been taken out of his hands.

Steve got in first. "Mike, this comes from Canberra." Steve smiled at Kate, feeling sorry for her but knew that Mike shouldn't resent her presence too much on his boat. It would be hard but he knew that she might be ideal foil for Mike. "Lieutenant, report back here at 1600 hours for the formal paperwork. Now please wait outside."

"Yes, sir." Kate stood up and left the room. She understood why Mike seemed aggravated. The decision had been taken out of his hands and could be construed to be an affront to his command.

Mike took a calming breath. "Sir, -"

"Enough, Lieutenant Commander," ordered Steve. "Don't bother. Canberra has put her with you for a reason." Steve shook his head, although he understood where Mike was coming from, there was nothing he or Mike could do. The order had come from the rarefied air in Canberra. With a more relaxed tone, he continued, "Look, Mike. You're on notice. Take this as a sign. Do this right and after Hammersley is decommissioned, you'll be up for promotion."

Mike groaned. Promotion meant shore posting and he hated shore postings.

Shaking his head, Steve knew Mike's reticence at promotion. It would mean driving a desk for awhile but if Mike played the game he could end up commanding a frigate. He passed Kate's personal file to Mike. "The Lieutenant's an excellent officer, Mike. She's here to stay so make the most of it."

"Yes, sir." Mike still seethed. It was just galling that he couldn't choose his team.

Steve relaxed a little. "You're not due to depart until Friday, Mike. Take this time to get to know her. Show her around Cairns. Dismissed."

Resigned, Mike stood up, saluted and then left NAVCOM. Christ! He needed a drink.

Kate kept a respectful distance back from Mike, understanding he'd need time to digest what had happened.

Mike heard the footsteps following a few steps behind him.

He stopped in his tracks. Damn … Somehow he'd completely forgotten about Kate. He should've realised that she'd followed him.

Stopping too, Kate waited, standing at ease.

Looking over his shoulder, Mike contemplated for a second what Steve Marshall had said. It wasn't Kate's fault. Some of the fault lay at his own feet, as Marshall had said, but he could at least act like an officer and gentleman. "My apologies, Lieutenant."

"Sir, I understand," Kate replied gently.

Mike nodded realising that she actually did.

Kate smiled.

"Do you have a car?"

"Not yet, sir." Like the rest of Kate's meagre worldly goods, it should be in transit from Sydney.

"Would you like to see Hammersley?"

"Yes, sir." Kate needed to get familiar with the boat quickly. She'd only been on a patrol boat once during her time in ADFA.

* * *

With his crew on extended shore leave the boat was deserted. Mike showed Kate around her new home, giving her the full Cook's tour, from the MRC to the Bridge. Despite not serving on a patrol boat, Mike was impressed that she knew a great deal about the ship's systems and operations. He already knew she was a quick learner.

Kate enjoyed the tour and Mike's obvious pride at his ship and crew. It seemed that he knew every bolt and circuit on the boat. They'd slipped easily into conversation. The Navy was a safe subject but it was a start.

Kate smiled. "Thank you for the tour, sir."

"My pleasure, Kate." Mike returned her warm smile. It seemed so natural to say her name and he was glad that she hadn't reacted adversely.

"She's a fine boat."

Mike looked around with pride but equal amounts of sorrow. "Yes she is, but unfortunately she has only six months to live."

Kate noticed the obvious sadness in Mike's eyes and voice. It wasn't surprising. Hammersley had been Mike's first posting as a seaman and he'd be the final CO.

Not wishing to dwell on Hammersley's looming decommission, Mike changed the subject. "Lunch?"

"Yes, sir."

"There's a nice cafe near my place." Mike looked at his whites. "We'll have time to get changed"

"That would be fine."

"Yeah." Mike was going to suggest it anyway, wanting they're getting to know each other session to be as relaxed as possible. "Let's go."

* * *

_I go crazy  
You know when I look in your eyes  
I go crazy  
No my heart just can't hide  
That old feelin' inside  
Way deep down inside  
I go crazy_

'I go crazy' by Paul Davis

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

This is the final chapter. I'd just like to thank everyone who left a review. Thanks for all the lovely comments.

Special thanks again to Cami for the beta red marker.

cheers, pook

* * *

**Chapter ****8 Second Chance pt 2**

Sitting around Mike's dining table, Kate looked around at his simply decorated apartment.

There was a bookshelf, mostly empty except for his collection of a dozen classics. The two paintings that hung on the walls depicted scenes of old British Navy tall ships in battle, with full sails, white caps coming off the top of waves, sailors firing cannons and officers standing tall and proud. It was typical of Mike.

Mike passed her a coffee and then sat opposite Kate.

"Thank you, sir." Kate sipped her coffee, not surprised that Mike had remembered how she liked her coffee.

"Kate, please call me Mike." Mike hoped that Kate would as he rarely heard his first name other than by Marshall or by his family.

Kate thought about it. On a frigate, it was very formal but she knew that the patrol boat fleet was more relaxed, as they were a small team and lived in each other pockets. But she already found herself completely at ease in his presence, like she'd been five years ago. A different person might still have been angry at him, but she wasn't. All she just wanted to know what he'd been going through all those years ago.

Mike's lips curled up in a half smile, imagining the gears whirring as she thought about it, how she'd weigh up all sides and then make her decision. He tried to make it easier for her. "At least while we're ashore and in civvies."

"All right, Mike." Kate wanted to make the posting work and couldn't refuse Mike when he smiled at her, almost pleading for her to agree.

"Thankyou, Kate." Mike wanted to say that he hoped that they could be friends but that might be pushing it. But the signs were there; her comfortable posture and less officious and military tone and their seemingly relaxed conversations so far were proof.

On the table was a copy of Kate's personal file. Mike flipped through the pages of performance appraisals, recommendations, commendations and other papers. What happened after he'd left her was a mystery to him. She'd have passed and probably have excelled in the prerequisite courses as he'd known she would have had to, to have even been noticed and therefore considered by Canberra. Mike saw that she'd changed very little, pleased had she still had that certain something that spark, that drew him to her during the navigation section of her JWAC all those years ago.

Mike smiled broadly, putting his hand on her file and pushed it toward her. "I still need to go over your personal file." He paused to add with a glint in his eye, "To see if you're suitable."

Kate couldn't miss the twinkle in his eyes as he teased her.

"Why don't you tell me what you've been doing?" Mike paused, allowing his boyish smile to grow, "Saves me from reading it."

Kate smirked. It seems her XO duties were starting early; filtering out the extraneous information and giving her CO only the relevant information. Nonetheless, she was happy to go through it with him. "Okay, Mike. My last posting was as the fourth officer on the _Parramatta_, doing the rounds as a Boarding Officer, and then as the Navigator the OOW." Kate left out the time she'd taught the same navigation section of the JWAC he'd taught, thinking he didn't want to be reminded of the course where they'd met.

"And before that?"

"I had a short shore posting as an assistant to the XO at HMAS _Waterhen_ and before that I was on the _Anzac_ as a divisional officer." Not wanting to dwell on the shore posting, Kate went on to explain her duties on board the frigate.

Mike nodded. After spending five years at sea all on big ships Kate had more than enough experience to be his X. Perhaps he was lucky to have her. Hopefully she wouldn't be too bored on little and very old Hammersley doing SIEV and FFV boardings and Maydays. "Gulf?"

"Two and half tours."

Mike questioned, "Half?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kate had no real desire to repeat what had happened yet again. Despite still not remembering the actual explosion or its immediate aftermath, she'd relayed the story so many times to the Navy counsellor that it seemed that it had happened to someone else.

In a monotone voice, Kate said "In March, '03, I was on the _Anzac_ when an Iraqi boat packed with explosives - "

"That was you?" Shocked, Mike interrupted, leaning forward, worry and concern written all over his face. A week after he'd been injured, Jeff Barnes had mentioned an officer and two sailors had been critically wounded in a failed attempt to blow up the _Anzac_.

"Unfortunately yes," she muttered. The attack on the _Anzac_ had been kept secret, so Mike must've been told via the Navy's scuttlebutt network.

Mike furrowed his brow. "What happened?"

With understandable reticence, Kate answered after a few seconds, "The Iraqi boat blew up just before it struck the hull."

Mike whistled. "That was lucky." He shuddered at the amount of casualties that would have occurred if it had struck the hull of the ship and then blown up, remembering the terrible damage to the USS Cole.

"It shouldn't have happened." Kate swore under her breath before swallowing a mouthful of her coffee. Once she'd been told of the critical injuries to the two other sailors her guilt had only increased. She'd blamed herself for not reacting quicker and for not doing enough to protect the sailors under her command. One of the sailors had ended up in a wheelchair while the other had suffered permanent brain damage. Both were forced out of the Navy. Her surviving with no ill effects other than half a dozen scars had only increased her guilt. All the people affected most by Blair's criminal mistake had no memory of the incident and they couldn't even act as witnesses at the man's Court Martial.

Mike had heard what Kate said and contemplated what she really meant. Had someone had stuffed up? More than likely.

"Anyway, I don't remember anything." Unconsciously, Kate rubbed the scar on her arm.

He recognized the pained and guilty look on her face. Most really good officers felt the same way when any one under their command got hurt. Mike wanted to say or do something to help her but didn't know where to start and Kate not remembering would only add to the problem.

Seeing the thin dark line on her arm, Mike reached out, but stopped, afraid to go any further leaving his finger just centimetres from her arm. "Is that where ..." Mike stopped, unable to finish asking her about the scar. It was silly considering their line of work but he hated to see her hurt.

Kate recognised Mike's compassionate look. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone care about her and it was comforting. Initially, Kate had no inclination to go into details about her injuries but being with Mike somehow made her feel relaxed. "A broken arm among other things."

Mike knew a big blast so close to a human could do horrific damage. His grandfather, who'd survived the London Blitz, had told him about finding his aunt, dead, but without a scratch on her. The woman had just looked like she'd been asleep. The blast wave had killed her.

"Don't worry. I recovered." Kate shrugged, without telling him that it took almost ten months for her to be ready for active duty again. "Anyway, with all the shrapnel, screws and the plates, I have enough metal in me that it's a wonder I don't set off airport metal detectors."

Mike chuckled. "I know how you feel."

Kate pointed to his scar between his eyes. "What happened to you?" She'd been curious on how he'd obtained the distinctive upside down vee scar which was very clear between his eyes.

Mike's hand went up to his forehead, before he answered, "In the Gulf too, my RHIB hit an underwater snare about a week before you. Busted head, ribs and leg."

Stunned, Kate leant toward Mike. He could've have been killed. A RHIB going full speed hitting something was similar to car hitting a tree at 70 clicks an hour without a seat belt. Deadly.

"USNS _Comfort_?" Mike realised they must have been treated by same Coalition medical system.

"Yes."

Amazed, they'd been on the same ship at the same time. It was a small world. And for the next several minutes, they reminisced about the time on the American hospital ship and the amazing facilities and meals on board.

Sipping his coffee, Mike recalled his conversation with that American nurse when he'd told that US Navy nurse about Kate and he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. There had been no one since her, despite all the encouragement from his family and friends. His heart had never been in it. And so he'd kept busy, throwing himself into his career, leaving no time to think what an idiot he'd been. But now that Kate was sitting opposite him, sharing stories over coffee, both relaxed like it had been all those years ago, all those old feelings resurfaced. He only hoped that over time she'd forgive him and that they could at least be friends.

After a quick glimpse at Mike, Kate was reminded of that silly ideal men conversation the two nurses had. And although he was older and possibly wiser, he was just as she remembered. She'd been unable to stop the tidal wave of wonderful memories of the short time they'd been together wash over her. They'd had so many great times. But when he'd left, her heart had been broken.

Unwilling to linger too long on those sad feelings, Kate changed the subject, "The Yank medical system is so much better than ours."

"Yeah. I was lucky I had all my surgery on the _Comfort_," agreed Mike. The Americans spent so much more on their troops' health and welfare than Australia did.

"Although they couldn't fix my nose." Rubbing her slight bump on the bridge of her nose, Kate chortled. "I wasn't going to win any beauty contests before and definitely won't now."

Mike shook his head. Even when they were together she'd thought she wasn't anything special. She couldn't be further from the truth. She was still stunning, at least to him. The first time he saw Kate in that seminar room in Watson's Bay, he had been immediately drawn to her. It had been as if she'd been the only person in the room. Mike looked directly at her and for the first time in five years, he reached out with his hand and gently laid his hand on hers.

Kate's eyes widened as she felt that familiar electric spark between them. A brush of his fingertips sent the same tingles spreading from her tips of fingers to straight to her heart as she'd felt five years ago.

Mike whispered, meaning every word of it, "Kate, don't ever think that. You're beautiful."

Speechless, her mind had no idea how to react. Her body was doing it all for her as her thumb moved upward and stroked his and she was rewarded with a gentle squeeze.

Cherishing the warmth of her touch, he didn't want to lose their connection.

It was time to make amends but he wasn't sure she would want to after what he was about to say. He started to move his hand away.

Kate wouldn't have it, turning her hand around to interlock their fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Kate," Mike said softly. She wasn't going anywhere and it gave him strength.

Her eye brows narrowed. "For what?"

Their conversation was moving into uncharted emotional territory but neither thought about stopping it. For perhaps the first time in their lives, they allowed their hearts to overrule their minds.

Mike's eyes dropped, ashamed to how he'd treated her, but then some how found the courage to look at her. "For leaving you."

Reluctantly, Kate asked, needing to find the answer to the question that she'd asked herself so many times after he'd left, "Mike, did I do something to make you leave?" It was similar to the guilt that she'd carried with her since she was a child because she'd always thought she'd done something wrong to make her father leave. Her horrible upbringing had contributed to her reticence to let people in and to her naivety.

"No, Kate, no." Mike shook his head. "It was never you. Don't even think that." Kate had been incredible, a lot of fun both in bed and out, and terrific company too.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I was scared."

"Scared? Do you mean of being found out?" Kate had been frightened too. To be found out would have been the end for both of their careers, but the wonderful times they'd shared had overridden any fears she'd had. They'd shared the same fears and if they'd only talked about them, then perhaps they'd have worked something out.

"Not really… Okay … Maybe a bit." Mike shook his head, admonishing himself. It was time to lay it all on the table. Everything. "I left because I was an emotional coward. I ran away and hid behind my uniform instead of having the courage to give up the sea and my career to be with the woman I'd fallen in love with. I regret more than anything never telling you that I love you. At the time I thought that I was doing it for you so I wouldn't ruin your career. And then it went downhill from there where I had convinced myself that the age difference was too much and that I had taken advantage of you. Honestly, I was just afraid of what I was feeling, and even more scared that if you didn't feel the same. I'd never felt like that before and I haven't since. I didn't realise how wrong I was, or the huge mistake that I'd made until you were gone and it's a decision I've regretted ever since." Once he'd started, he couldn't stop. And an overwhelming sense of calm came over Mike as he finally got it all off his chest. The relief was etched on Mike's handsome face as he looked hopeful at Kate.

Kate gently squeezed his hands. "Listen, Mike, you were always the perfect gentleman, you aren't too old, and if you only knew how much I love you. I was scared too and regret not trying to find you. At first, I was angry and hurt but then I just wanted to know what had happened with you to see if you were all right." She was amazed at how similar they were. Kate had had the same insecurities as him. She'd fallen in love with him and if they'd had more time, she'd have told him too. Perhaps it had been their training as officers, to conceal what they were feeling, to be able to send sailors into peril that had been the problem.

Mike was incredibly happy. She used the present tense. "Kate, …"

"All I ever wanted was to be with you."

They leant even closer to each other; their breath tickled the other's face.

Mike tenderly caressed Kate's face, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.

She cupped his cheek before finally closing the distance between them and lightly kissing him. His lips were soft against hers.

A small moan escaped from Mike and his heart pounded.

It was only a brief kiss but it was more than enough for both of them. At this time.

* * *

_Later that day, NAVCOM, Cairns, 2007_

"Sir, I'm requesting an immediate transfer to NAVCOM." Mike said, passing the commander the paperwork. Marshall had been hinting for him to transfer as his 2IC and now Mike was going to take him up on the job.

"You what?" Steve Marshall collapsed back in his chair. He couldn't believe it. He'd always thought he'd have to drag Mike kicking and screaming off Hammersley.

Completely at ease, Mike waited patiently. Nothing was going to change his mind. He had his plan and he was going to stick to it. There was the most fantastic and amazing prize at the end of it.

"What do you mean? A transfer?" Steve murmured, still not believing Mike.

"Yes, sir."

"I thought you wanted to stay on Hammersley until she was decommissioned." Steve whispered, shock still emanating through his body. "And what about Hammersley II?" Steve referred to the new Armidale class patrol boat that would commissioned in nine months time.

"Not anymore, sir."

"I'm not sure that can be arranged." Steve knew the brass was never going to accept his decision. There'd be no point assigning a new CO to a boat that was being mothballed in six months time.

Squaring his shoulders, Mike resolved, "Sir, if that is the case then, with regret, I'll have no choice but to resign, effective immediately." Mike pulled out that folder containing all that paperwork and put it on the commander's desk.

Speechless for a moment, Steve shook his head, still unable to process what Mike had said. Steve held his hands up. "All right, Mike. I don't want to lose you so I'll see what I can do." It would be a shame to lose an excellent and experienced CO and good friend. He'd thought the Navy and being at sea was Mike's life but Steve knew something had happened between his meeting that morning and now. "Now Mike, can you tell me what this is really about? This is Steve talking, not Commander Marshall."

Mike relaxed. Steve had been a friend for many years. He deserved to know the truth. "Kate McGregor and I are together and …"

* * *

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love_

**'You're Still The One' by Shania Twain **

**The End**


End file.
